For the Record
by Thesda
Summary: GIVE ME FEED BACK! UPDATED AS OF 112302 at 605 est.UPDATEd CH. 3 UP. FAITH IS PARTNERED WITH GUSLER. BOSCO IS REQUESTING A TRANSFER FROM THE 55TH TO ANOTHER PRECIENT BECAUSE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL FAITH SOEMTHING.
1. A surprise

FOR THE RECORD  
  
DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THIRD WATCH.  
  
  
  
NOTES: FIRST TW FF. ENJOY  
  
SUMMARY: B/F SHIPPER. FAITH IS PARTNERED WITH GUSLER. BOSCO IS REQUESTING A TRANSFER FROM THE 55TH TO ANOTHER PRECIENT BECAUSE OF NOT BEING ABLE TO TELL FAITH SOEMTHING. GUSLER TELLS FAITH SOMETHING TO CHANGE HER LIFE.  
  
  
  
WITH OUT FURTHER ADO....  
  
  
  
FOR THE RECORD CHAPTER ONE A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN  
  
"Role Call in five minutes," screamed Christopher in the locker room.  
  
Yokas quickly finish putting on her gun and the rest of her uniform. "Sully have you seen Bosco?"  
  
"No why he not here yet."  
  
"Yeah I guess he called in, oh well." Faith walked out of the locker room and said to herself, "Call Bosco later."  
  
Faith took a seat at in the role call room and waited for role call to start.  
  
Sgt. Christopher went and stood behind the podium. "All right, Yokas you with Gusler. Boscerelli called in. Everyone else normal units and partners. Be careful you know the usual idiots on this watch. Dismissed."  
  
Yokas got up and went to sign out the radios for her and Gusler. "You ready, Steve ."  
  
"Yeah, Ma'am."  
  
"Let's get this settled now. I am Faith not Ma'am. It makes me feel old. And secondly you want to drive?" "Yes Ma..Faith. You don't mind letting me drive."  
  
"No you got to start one day why not now."  
  
"Ok." They got into 55-David and Gusler started the engine and pulled into traffic. Faith took out her phone and dialed Bosco's number. Three rings no answer, his machine. "HI, you have reached Bosco. You know the drill."  
  
"Bos, this is Faith. Call when you get this if I don't hear from you in an hour I am calling again. Bye." Faith closed the phone and looked ahead.  
  
"Officer Yokas?"  
  
"It's Faith, Steve. What is it?"  
  
"Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure. Are you and Officer Boscerelli having a fight or something?"  
  
"No We're no having a fight. Can we change the subject please?"  
  
"Sure, but just for the record, I think you to look good together."  
  
"Thanks Steve. Could you turn..?  
  
"Cetnral-55-David."  
  
"55-David"  
  
"Return to HQ."  
  
"Copy Central."  
  
Gusler turned the car around and headed back to the precinct. Gusler pulled into a parking space and the walked into the precinct.  
  
"You wanted to see us."  
  
"Officer Yokas the Lt. wants to see you."  
  
"All right, thanks. Steve why don't you go get us some coffee.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Faith knocked onto the Lt. door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sir."  
  
"Yeah, Faith. Please sit."  
  
Faith sat down into a chair. "What is it, Sir?"  
  
"What do you know of Boscerelli's request for a transfer to the 33rd?"  
  
"WHAT?," Faith stood up as she screamed, "When did he request this?"  
  
"It was on Sgt. Christopher's desk this morning. He was ready to sign it and I stopped him, I wanted to talk to you first."  
  
" I know absolutely nothing. I can go ask him, Sir. If you don't mind I could."  
  
"Sure, but Yokas don't make Gusler have to arrest you." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Faith walked out of the office and Gusler handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Give me the keys, Steve." Gusler timidly handed her the keys, and quickly ran to the unit so he wouldn't get left behind.  
  
"Everything ok, Faith."  
  
"No, its just my partner requested a transfer to the 33rd and didn't even tell me."  
  
"Oh." They pulled up to Bosco's apartment and Faith bounded up the stairs. Gusler sat in 55-David and told Central they were out of service.  
  
Faith pounded on Bosco's door for a good five minutes. Finally, she dug out her keys and opened the door and found Bosco sitting at the table staring at a jewerly box "Bosco?"  
  
He turned around and Faith saw he had been crying. "What Faith?"  
  
"Why did you request a transfer?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why so suddenly do you want to keep everything form me?" "Leave me alone."  
  
"NO."  
  
"LEAVE."  
  
"Why don't you want to be my partner anymore."  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Faith grabbed onto a chair to steady herself. "What?"  
  
"I love you Faith. I have since I first met you. When you divorced Fred I felt a chance to show you but then I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want to be my partner anymore."  
  
"Bos I had no idea. I love you, too. Why don't you come with me and Gusler to rip up that transfer request you and I can try to keep this under wraps. OK."  
  
"Alright Faith." Bos walked over to her and hugged her hard. "I won't treat you like Fred did, and I love your kids too."  
  
Faith smiled and took Bosco's hand and began to lead him out of the apartment. "Wait."  
  
"What is it Bos?"  
  
He ran to the table and took the box and handed it to Faith. She opened it and gasped when she saw the bracelet with diamonds and an engraving with Faith Yokas in the plate. " Thank you Bos."  
  
They walked out to 55-David and headed to the precinct.  
  
NOTE: SHOULD I CONTINUE READ AND REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE IF I DON'T GET INPUT. TELL ME. THANKS 


	2. Its about time

NOTE: AS IN ANSWER TO THE QUESTION I WAS ASKED I MEANT ON THE BRACELET FOR IT TO READ "FAITH" NOT FAITH YOKAS SORRY.  
  
FOR THE RECORD PROBLEMS  
  
AT THE 55th  
  
Faith and Bosco walked up the stairs and Gusler quietly followed. Faith knocked on the Lt.'s door.  
  
"ENTER"  
  
"Sir, Bosco wants to rescind his request for a transfer."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Also sir can he start back like now?"  
  
"If he is hear yes he can but Faith what about Gusler?"  
  
"He is welcome to still ride with he can watch your best team in action."  
  
"Ok take one of SUV's and check out an other radio and tell communications that 55-david is now a three man team. If it works I may make it permanent."  
  
"Yes sir. Oh sir."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is your policy on inter department relationships?"  
  
"Well if its you and Bosco I am all for it."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No problem and make sure he doesn't kill anyone."  
  
"Yes sir." Faith walked out of the office, told Bos to go get changed, as she went and checked out a radio and walked to the locker room.  
  
"You ready Bos." "Yeah I am."  
  
"Good, lets go," Faith and Bosco walked out of the locker room and over to Gusler and Gusler handed them each a cup of coffee. Gusler hopped into the back seat of the SUV and Bosco went to the driver side of the car and Faith got in the passenger side and they went to begin their shift in their normal sector.  
  
Gusler sat watching the buildings go by and Faith sat admiring Bosco. The radio blared, "Central - 55-David."  
  
"Go ahead central this is 55-David."  
  
"Yokas your sons school just called they need you there ASAP."  
  
"10-4 responding. Any reason why?"  
  
"Apparently your ex. Showed up and tried to take Charlie. You need to go now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If that idiot hurt Charlie I am personally going to kill him myself."  
  
"No Bosco if he hurt my Charlie I am going to kill him."  
  
"Why don't we just arrest him," Gusler said quietly from the back seat.  
  
"Not a bad idea. Its better then one of us getting arrested."  
  
Faith sat in the seat worrying that something bad happened to Charlie and Bosco reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 


	3. NOT AGAIN

FOR THE RECORD  
  
NOT AGAIN  
  
Bosco and faith bounded out of the SUV before it was turned off. Gusler followed into the school and hurried to catch up to Bosco and Faith. Faith was already in the principals office with Bosco when he got there glaring at Fred.  
  
"What are you doing here Fred?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here I came to see my kids Faith."  
  
" You have no visitation rights as per the court so that's what breaking the law. Breaking court rulings. Bosco doesn't that account for an arrest."  
  
"Yes it does and I would love to do the honors."  
  
"No let Gusler do it. Steve its your chance go ahead.'  
  
Gusler walked up and took his cuffs from his back pocket he took Fred's arm and cuffed him. Gusler lead him out to the SUV and Faith knelt down to hug Charlie.  
  
"Mommy is he gone now?"  
  
"Yes Sweetie yes he is."  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"I'm gonna have you and Emily go to Bosco's apartment and stay there until I get home ok sweetie."  
  
"OK Bosco can I play your Play Station 2?"  
  
"Yeah Kiddo. You can"  
  
"Go get your stuff from your classroom and I'll have them get Emily OK."  
  
"Ok mommy," Faith stood and watched Charlie bounce away.  
  
"Could you have my daughter sent down for dismissal please."  
  
Gusler came back in and stood next to Bosco, "Faith he has a mean temper."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Mom what's going on," Emily said as she came into her mother's arms. "You and your brother are going to Bosco's apartment now. You need to take care of him for me ok Em."  
  
"OK Mom. Do we get a key?"  
  
"Oh yeah here and there is some pizza money get and Extra-large so Faith and I can eat when we get home." Bosco said as he handed Emily the key.  
  
"OK we'll go right now. Be careful ok."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Faith watched as her daughter walked out of the office and put her arm around Charlie. Bosco went and stood next to Faith and lead her to the SUV. He watched as a tear stream down her face.  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. the promotion

FOR THE RECORD CHAPTER 4  
  
Bosco and Gusler had gone into a convenience store to get some coffee and food. When the radio sounded. "Central 55-david"  
  
"Go ahead central."  
  
"Can you return to quarters lieutenant wants to see you."  
  
"Copy. Show us en route.'  
  
Faith turned on the car as Bosco and Gusler hopped in. She head toward the precienct. When they arrived faith got out and went inside as Bosco and Gusler were arguing over what football team was going to win the supper bowl.  
  
She walked over to the desk and said, "The lieutenant wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes go on in."  
  
Faith opened the door, "you wanted to see me sir."  
  
"Yes Faith please sit down," he waited for faith to sit, "Faith we have reviewed your record and we noted that you passed you sergeant exam last month. Christopher was fired would you like to take his position. And I won't take you off actually detail. You can still work with Bosco and Gusler. You seem to be the only one who keeps them from fighting."  
  
"Sir I'd be honored but are you sure I am the best candidate for the job."  
  
"Yes I am you have been here eight years, You keep Bosco in line you keep Gusler form whining you are the best candidate for the job. Yes or NO?"  
  
"Yes sir I will accept the positon."  
  
"Good I'll announce it tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you." She stood up and walked out to the SUV. She got in and said, "the Tampa bay buccaneers are going to win. And youa re looking at your new sargeant."  
  
TBC............. 


End file.
